


Somebody's Watching Me

by elipie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Spooky, creepy imagery, possible visual triggers, quick cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: Do not be afraid. Do not be afraid. Do not be afraid.





	Somebody's Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/gifts).



Song: [Somebody's Watching Me](https://www.lyricsreg.com/lyrics/beatfreakz/Somebodys+Watching+Me/) by Beatfreakz

Length: 02:47  
[41MB download](https://elipie-vids.com/2019-vids/elipie_SomebodysWatchingMe.mp4) (right click & save)  
[Vimeo link](https://vimeo.com/318150202) (password: spookystuff)  
[Tumblr Post](http://elipie.tumblr.com/post/182910302660/somebodys-watching-me-buzzfeed-unsolved-made)


End file.
